Flying the Storm Out
by coffeelover369
Summary: The flock decide to head back to Colorado for some down time but end up splitting up due to a blizzard and running into Breanna and Nancy. It is now up to Nancy and Breanna to reunite them. More detailed summary inside. major twist! MR4 OUT 3/17/08! WOOT!
1. We're BACK!

Hey you guys this is my first fanfic. My clone (roughdiamond5) and I are writing it together. Basically the flock come back to Colorado and get split up during a huge blizzard. Half of the flock (Fang, Nudge, and the Gasman) runs into my clone, Breanna and the other half (Max, Angel, Iggy) run into me. Then my clone and I get roped into the flocks lives of Erasers and Whitecoats while trying to reunite the flock and keep them from our parents. We'll try to update possibly weekly depending on school schedeules. probably on Thursday or the weekends. Hope you all enjoy and review a whole lot because if you do you'll get a hug from Fang or Iggy!

Disclaimer: I nor my clone can claim we own the flock. (Though we both wish we did cuz then we'd have Fang and Iggy!) So with that said please don't sue the crazed Fang/Iggy fangirls.

**Flying the Storm Out**

**MPOV**

So we're, meaning Iggy, blind cook and bomb maker extraordinaire, Nudge the fountain of never-ending words, The Gasman (Gazzy), Angel, my baby with her dog, Total and teddy bear Celeste, Fang, my right hand man, and me, the leader of them all, are back again and on the run too. Surprise! The voice aka Jeb assured me that we were safe and have no need to run, but my paranoia, as Fang so delicately put it, keeps us moving. He of all people should understand my jumpiness. He's gone through the same freaking thing as I have! God what am I going to do with him?

_You could tell him how you feel about him._

_**Angel, sweetie… what have I told you about listing to my thoughts?**_

_Not to but you need to tell him that you love him and quit being so stubborn!_

_**Angel, please?**_

_Fine!_

Yes Angel has been trying to get Fang and me together. She has bombarded my thoughts with Fang and it's very annoying. I can only imagine what she's doing to him.

So anyway we're flying back to Colorado. I was out voted again. I'd really like to know how that keeps happening. I'm the leader! I think it had to do with bambi eyes and a scary mind controlling 7 year old. We had just passed the CO-KS border when Nudge pipes up.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop some where and eat? Please?" I made the big mistake of looking at her. Crap there is those bambi eyes again.

"Fine we'll stop in the next town."

"Sucker" Fang snickered

"Again who let who have a dog?" I retaliated. He just grinned as we coasted onward towards Castle Rock.

**NPOV** online

Nancy- hey bre wats up?

Breanna- nothing much how bout u?

N- Oh just waiting for the snow to hit

B- Yeah it's supposed big

N- Not as big as castle rock

B- Oh yeah that's right I heard on the news if they get as much as there supposed to the mayors gonna shut down the city

N- Really that big

B- Yeah the biggest in the cities history

**MPOV**

So the Mc Donald's was deserted. Not that I'm complaining it's just that this seems like a big city and it freaking Mc Donald's and no one's here.

_**Hey Angel… Can you use your power to you know have the people not freak out when we order?**_

_Sure thing! I'm on it!_

Yes you did just read that right. I asked Angel to use her powers and for a good reason too. We haven't exactly had the best of luck in restaurants, or anywhere for that matter. The less attention we get the better.

"Hey I'm Tammie! Welcome to Mc Donald's! Can I take your order?" said this overly perky blonde behind the counter, who I noticed directed it all to Fang. So much for the whole "less attention" thing. He just can't keep the women from throwing themselves at him. This is so not helping with his ego either.

_Max you know you like him that's why you're jealous._

_**Angel! **_I yelled in my head. She winced.

I stepped in and ordered bringing the attention away from Fang. He smirked as I began to talk.

"We'll have 18 Big Macs, six large fries and six drinks" Total cleared his throat from inside Iggy's backpack. I rolled my eyes "and 2 Jr. Cheeseburgers" I heard a muffled thank you. Tammie rang up our order "That will be $52.85" she said in a dronish voice similar to the Flyboys which frankly set off my nerves even more. Thank God the Max Card still works or we'd starve. Tammie handed us our food and snapped out of her Angel induced trance.

"You know it's funny you all should come here tonight," Tammi said to Fang

"Oh really" I said. She looked a little frustrated that Fang didn't answer.

"Yeah," she said turning back to Fang. "most people are at home preparing for the blizzard." That explains the empty restaurant. "Supposed to be the biggest one we've ever had here." Fangs eyes widened fractionally. Wow someone actually brought out his emotions other than me but this rare occurrence was short lived because no one else noticed it. Only I could read him that well.

_That's why you're meant for him Max._

_**Argh! Angel that's really annoying! **_She just laughed

We all left after that. I looked up at the sky. The storm clouds were already rolling in.

"Oh great." I muttered

"What?" asked Fang. I pointed up "Oh" was his ingenious answer.

"So guys," I said turning towards the flock "looks like we get to out fly a blizzard!" I finished sounding excited hoping to get them all pumped.

"U and A, everyone" I called. This is going to be interesting.

Tell us what you thought! just click the pretty purple button and you'll get a hug from Fang or Iggy or since I'm feeling nice a cookie baked by Iggy!


	2. A Storms A Brewin'

**Hey all, roughdiamond5 here! So yeah, coffeelover369 (my original) basically told you everything you need to know about this story. I'm going to see if I can write a good Max POV now, sorry if it sucks. It's been a while!**

**This is coffeelover369 here and I have to say that my amazing clone wrote this whole chapter and that the next chapter will be in Fang's POV so I'm happy about that! Oh and this is a shout out to our wonderful editor dreamweaver2! Thanks Nicole! You're awesome possum! Review please! It makes us happy!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Nancy: Hey clone, did you hear that Castle Rock is getting hit already?

Breanna: Yeah, my dad told me. Can you believe how windy it is over there?

N: And it's snowing really hard too.

B: Hehe, I remember our last snowstorm, the insurance people were fixing everyone's roofs.

N: Yeah, I bet some of the roofs over there are gonna get ripped apart this time too. Poor people.

B: Do you know if it's gonna get heavy?

N: Oh yeah, I bet anything outside is going to get caked in snow plus because of the wind it's all going to freeze.

B: Wow, I hope no one gets hurt.

**POV Max**

Oh my god this hurts! How could it be so windy? It was pushing us around like we were made of paper. I shielded my eyes from the snow and glanced to my left. Poor Angel was flapping so hard just to keep with us, and Gazzy was trying to grab her, but the wind kept separating them. Nudge was practically glued to Fang's side, and Fang was the only one who seemed to make any progress getting through the sleet.

"Come on guys, keep flying!" I encouraged them. "We'll get out!" Maybe it was the cold affecting my brain that made me make such a stupid decision, but the Flock listened to me and flew as forward as we could go, hoping to fly out of the storm and into calm skies. That didn't seem too possible at the moment though, because there wasn't an end as far as we could find.

"Max?" Iggy yelled from my other side after a few miles. "Can we land now?" He got swept up in an air current then and struggled against it. I could see right then that this wasn't going to work. But where was the ground? It was hard to see ten feet in front of me, let alone a mile down to the ground! We must've been in the middle of the storm or something.

"Everyone look for the ground!" I bellowed over my shoulder.

"Just head down!" Iggy was getting sick of fighting and just headed for where he thought was down, which meant he fell through the barrier of clouds and out of sight.

"Iggy, don't!" I protested and dove after him. Bleeping idiot, he's going to get himself killed! But through all the blowing snow, he was nowhere in sight. Instead, I heard an earsplitting screech behind me, and Nudge crashed into me, knocking me down and out of the cloud.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Nudge screamed as we fell down, not even remembering that she had wings. I reached out to her and opened my wings, catching us just in time. Note to self: no sudden unfurling. It will hurt. We glided to a strip of pavement and I let Nudge down. She just couldn't let go of me, though.

"Oh my gosh Max that was so scary, I lost hold of Fang because he got caught in an air current and it was too strong and too sudden so I lost grip and I fell and then I ran into you and we were about to die until-" Nudge was panicking in a ramble.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay, we're safe now." I soothed her. But did she say something about Fang being caught in a current? "What happened to Fang, Gazzy and Angel?"

"I told you, they got caught in an air current! They're really far away, it's really fast, I'm scared Max, are they okay?" Great, three of my best friends disappeared. Just what I wanted to hear.

"I don't know, let's just see if we can find them." I squinted up to the skies, hoping for some sign of a wing or a sneaker. There wasn't anything up there but snow, though, until Iggy fell out of the cloud and almost crashed into the middle of the street before he caught himself and clumsily landed.

"Iggy!" Nudge shouted and ran over to him. "You're okay!"

"Yup, after flying through a blizzard, getting caught in an air current and almost breaking my wings in the wind, I'm fine!" He groaned back, rubbing his shoulder.

"No seriously, anything broken?" I asked him, following Nudge and dragging the both of them out of the way of a truck. Who the heck drives in weather like this? But then again I we we're flying in it so…

"I don't think so." Iggy cracked his neck and circled around. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"They're still up there, they got caught in a really fast wind." Nudge explained.

"And we can't find them in this weather." I added, saying it softly so Nudge wouldn't hear. She didn't have to lose hope so soon.

"Maybe they were fighting it and got caught in another current that would lead them down here." Nudge said. Yeah I think I'll let her go on thinking that.

"If those currents are as strong with them as they were with me, they're probably in Australia by now." Iggy pointed out, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Australia?" Nudge asked. "With the kangaroos, right?"

"Yes, they have kangaroos, but Fang, Gazzy, and Angel aren't in Australia, _Iggy_." I glared at him, knowing perfectly well that he knew I was. "They might be out of the city limits, but that's as far as they could get. Now come on, it's freezing out here." I grabbed Nudge's hand and led her down the street.

"Liar." Iggy whispered in my ear as he latched onto my belt loop.

"Think of Nudge." I muttered back.

"So where are we if we're not in Australia?" Nudge started, completely oblivious of Iggy's doubts.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." I pointed to a local gas station and the three of us hurried in to avoid the downfall of snow pushing at our backs. Inside it was deserted, except for a cashier at our left, reading a magazine.

"Can I help you?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes, I was wondering, where are we?" I asked, trying not to shiver. In the sudden warmth, I realized just how cold I was.

"A little south of Denver." She told us, rolling her eyes like she thought everyone in the world knew this. "Are you going to buy anything?"

"Uh yeah… do you have any maps of Denver?" I asked. She just blew a gum bubble and pointed to the corner.

Nudge and Iggy went over by the food while I got a map. God I wish Fang were here. They must be pretty far away if Angel can't communicate with me. I hope they get here soon.

**Please review and you'll get a hug from Fang, Iggy or Max!**


	3. Breanna

**Roughdiamond5 here. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! I'm just gonna respond before I get to the chapter, okay? I've got this thing for responding to reviews, it gets annoying especially when fanfiction is down, but I have to.**

**liveurlifexx33: Love your pen name, it's awesome! You may have a hug from Iggy, but don't take too long, he's mine! Kidding, kidding.**

**ILuvEmmettandFang: Hehe, thanks, glad you love it. :D And you do know you're the only one to ask for a hug from Fang, right?**

**aviator301: Yeah, we know, flying into the storm wasn't the smartest idea, but hey, it's nice to know you accepted the idea. We'll keep typing, and thanks for the support!**

**dreamweaver2: Woohoo, I got Max down! Thank you wonderful editor of ours!!!**

**WingsOfDestiny27: Like I said before, amazing pen name, and sorry 'bout the strom thing. Yes, thanks for pointing that out, the me/Nancy conversations are on the internet, forgot to mention!**

**Green.Winged.Mistress: Hey Katie, I didn't know you'd review too! Well, nice to have another one. :D Actually, having Iggy be blind is fun, it's like back to basics instead of him being normal (except for the cooking pyro thing). Sorry about your light!**

**Well, time for the chapter. Here we go!**

**Chapter 3: Breanna**

**POV Breanna**

Breanna: Hello my original, I'm back!

Nancy: Hey clone, what were you called away for?

B: I really hate to say this, but today's chore day. (groans) So now I have to go walk the ferrets while everyone else cleans up. I'll try to make it quick, but they want me to take my time so I do a good job. Talk to you later?

N: Lucky, I'd rather watch animals than clean the house.

B: I know, but you know I'm not good with animals.

N: Alright, hurry back! And don't get caught in the storm!

**POV Fang**

"Iggy, don't!" Max yelled and flew after Iggy as he dove down for what he thought to be land, which left me with the little kids, who all looked as if their wings were about to snap. How could Iggy be such an idiot?? I was about to get the kids to follow, but an air current caught us, and this one was a lot stronger than the others. Gazzy and Angel finally lost control and went zooming through the falling snow. Nudge's steel grip on me got weaker and weaker, and she was gradually pried away, screaming all the way.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEee…" She fell silent as the howling air current snatched me and tore us apart. I lost Nudge and I would have gone for her if I wasn't worried about Gazzy and Angel, two smaller kids who looked to be blown away from me at a hundred miles an hour. I worked with the current to get to them, and a snatch of red caught my eye a few hundred meters up. Gazzy's shirt! And Angel was still yelling in the distance! I flew as fast as I could until I reached them, and Angel clung to me for dear life.

"Fang!" She exclaimed as Gazzy struggled to get closer. I reached out with my left hand and clutched his shirt before he could slip away into the cold white clouds.

"What are we gonna do?" Gazzy tried to make his voice heard through the wind. "They're gone!" I suddenly remembered that Max, Iggy, and possibly Nudge were miles away from us by this point, and in the bitter stream of air blowing us further and further apart, Iggy's idea didn't seem so stupid.

"Hold on." I instructed the two of them, they obeyed, and I tilted myself down and beat my wings as hard as I could to get out of the current. I slowly inched us further and further away, and suddenly all I felt was falling snow. I was still flapping at maximum power, so we started soaring, the ground coming at us a mile a minute. That couldn't be good.

I slowed my beats just in time, and caught the three of us. Since the current wasn't blasting at me and making me think of something else, I realized that Gazzy and Angel weighed a ton each. There was a street and a patch of land below us, from what I could see through the thinning clouds, so I flew us to it and almost collapsed when my feet reached the ground.

Angel almost passed out herself when I let her off of my right side. Gazzy wobbled a bit when I set him down on my other side. I just looked around. Now that we had landed on this patch of land, I saw that this was a neighborhood, and there was just grass in the middle of the end of the road for decoration. A fancy neighborhood, I concluded, still middle class, but very…proper.

"Angel!" A voice scolded behind us, coming from the part of the road that led back the way we came from. In the distance, there was a girl with brown hair, which I only noticed because it contrasted with her light blue coat, and she was talking to the ground. Weird.

"Angel!" The girl called Angel's name again, and she perked up next to me now that she was slightly calmer. "Angel, Watni, come on!" Watni? His name was Gazzy, and we weren't going anywhere. The girl came closer, and I realized that she had two leashes and was leaning down to talk to two rats with fur. Wait, those were ferrets.

"Angel, Watni, I know the tree smells weird, but you really need to come in, the snowstorm's coming!" This girl that talked to ferrets straightened up and started walking up the sidewalk some more, dragging the ferrets behind her, but she noticed us standing (or in Angel's case, sitting) on the grass in the middle street. We both eyed each other, my gaze in suspicion, hers in curiosity.

"_Fang?_" Angel was looking up at me in fear, and with that look, I'd bet anything the girl was bad.

"_What did you hear?_"

"_Nothing about the girl, yet. But you have your wings out._" Oh. I pulled my wings back in, silently cursing myself for exposing us so soon. The girl was already halfway across the street, and I debated running or not. My instincts were telling me to run, but Max wouldn't leave Gazzy and Angel right there while she ran, so I stayed, ready to fight if she tried anything.

"Who are you?" She asked abruptly. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting that, and it was better than "are you experiments?" I snuck a glance over at Angel, who was looking at the girl in thought.

"We're who you think we are." She responded finally, smiling. She must have concluded that this stranger was good.

"Whoa, really?" The girl broke into a smile. "You're the Flock?"

"Part of it." Angel corrected. Gazzy looked at her like she was crazy, and I just watched to see what happened next.

"So you're Angel, definitely." The girl guessed, and Angel nodded. "My ferret is named after you." She pointed to the smaller ferret with the brown fur.

"Really? Aww, can I hold her?" Angel asked eagerly and picked up the ferret, which licked her cheek like a puppy and made Angel giggle like the last experience never happened.

"And you're Gazzy." The girl turned to Gazzy on my other side. His eyes widened.

"How'd you guess?" He asked.

"Well, you look a lot like my little brother." The girl smiled at him, and Gazzy grinned back surprised. "And I'd know you anywhere, Fang." She told me, and I raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. How strange that she'd know our names and not work for the School or something. Oh duh, my blog!

"She doesn't work for the School." Angel claimed. "But she's read Max's books, so she knows about us. But how'd you think it was us so quickly?"

"Well, I'm like the most paranoid person in the world, and you did have your wings out, Fang." The girl laughed, but I wasn't sure if it was at me or herself but I bet Max is the most paranoid person ever. "So how did you manage to get into my part of town, anyways?"

"We tried to fly the storm." Gazzy admitted, and pointed up to the sky, where clouds were gathering. "The currents were really strong, and then we got separated from Max, Iggy, and Nudge, so here we are."

"But where's here?" I spoke, and the girl jumped.

"_She's surprised that you talked._" Angel told me in my mind.

"You're in southern Colorado." She said, then suddenly turned businesslike. "And you have nowhere to stay, I assume?"

"Max has the credit card." Angel told her as the ferret Angel crawled across her shoulders to her left arm.

"Alright then, my house is right there," She pointed to a big blue house on the left "And I have an empty basement. Wanna come over? Maybe find the others while you're there?" She offered, and Gazzy and Angel looked at me. She looked harmless enough, I guessed. I was taking a big risk if I agreed, but she had the upper hand. We had just gotten in this place and had no clue what to do, and she was offering food and shelter. I nodded.

"Excellent." She smiled. "Now, my parents can't know who you are, and possibly not my brother."

"Possibly?" Gazzy questioned.

"Well, you might want to meet him, he knows everything there is to know about guns, and he's a little uninformed on bombs…" The girl trailed off, seeing how happy Gazzy looked to have an opportunity to teach a young boy about the thing he knew best, bombs. I sent him a glance saying "not too much", and Gazzy nodded in understanding.

"So anyways, I'm going to sneak you in the basement, okay? My parents work a lot, so they won't notice if you're quiet." The three of us nodded, and the girl led us around her house and to a backyard with a patio. She led us to a window-well, the only one with a ladder, and climbed down after handing Gazzy her white ferret.

"We always keep this one unlocked in case of emergencies." She told us, then slid it open with a squeak and waved us in. Gazzy and Angel went first, and I followed hesitantly. Once I jumped through the window and onto the floor, I straightened up and found myself in a dimly lit, unfinished basement. There were toys scattered everywhere on the floor, and a barrier made of pillows, blankets, shelves, wooden beams, and an air mattress separated this section from the rest of the floor.

"Doll house!" Angel squealed and ran through the gap in the wall to the other side of the basement, where a baby pink-and-blue doll house was waiting for her, complete with dolls and furniture.

"I could never get rid of it." I spun around to see the girl's face flushed with embarrassment. "I've had it since I was two."

"Alright, T.V!" Gazzy exclaimed, and the girl shushed him.

"Keep your voice down! My parents are right upstairs!" She whispered and pointed to the ceiling coated in pipes and insulation. "You guys can do whatever you want down here, as long as it's quiet." She explained. "I'll come down and tell you when everyone went to bed, and then you can get some dinner, alright?" I nodded to her, obviously the only one paying attention since Gazzy was flipping through channels and Angel was admiring the set of porcelain Disney Princesses.

There was some rustling, and I witnessed the girl climbing out with her two ferrets.

"Wait." The girl froze when I spoke. "What's your name?" Yes, it sounded corny, but I needed to know just in case.

"Breanna." The girl gave me a small smile. "But call me Bre."

**Buh buh BUH! Who is this Breanna? Well, the summary said who she was, so yeah. Up next, we see where Max, Iggy, and Nudge went! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Nancy

**Hey this is coffeelover369 here! Thank you so much to all who reviewed; you guys make us happy! So in this chapter you'll get to see where the rest of the flock has gone to. I must say it is very weird writing a chapter in first person where you're in it but not the first person. I'd like to make a shout out to dreamweaaver2- Nicole you are the cooliest! Your first pocky payment should be soon! And as always review! Please and thank you! It's a little shorter than the others but maybe y'all can convince roughdiamond5 to get her chapter out soon! Now here's the story… Enjoy!**

**NPOV **

Breanna: Hello my original, I'm back! You'll never believe what happened to me!

Nancy: Sorry Bre, I can't talk right now I have to go to the gas station and get some stuff before we get snowed in too badly. Can you tell me later?

B: Just wait a sec!

Nancy has signed off

B: How rude!

**MPOV**

I really have to find somewhere to stay so we can figure out how to find the rest of the flock. I mean it's snowing and that lady kicked us out of the gas station after Iggy tried to get her phone number. He is such a sexist pig. I mean what is he going to do with her number, it's not like we have a phone.

"Alright guys there's an alley right behind here so let's U and A, but stay low, we'll have cover."

"Here we go again" Iggy sighed. I just rolled my eyes knowing darn well he knew I was doing it.

"Nudge you first," I said. She snapped open her wings and the next thing I heard was,

"Oh. My. Gosh." I turned to see a girl about our age with long brown hair and a light blue jacket staring at us. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

"GO GUYS GO!" I yelled.

"Wait don't run," the girl called "you're the flock right?" This caught my attention. She didn't look old enough to be a whitecoat but who knows with those screwed up people.

"I'm a huge fan! I am proud to say I'm a faithful reader of your blog and your books!" So that's how she knew us. "This is so freaking cool! I'm actually meeting the flock! I'd know you guys anywhere of course not too many people have wings so that helped." Boy she likes to talk almost as much as Nudge and that's really saying something. She turned to Iggy.

"You have got to be Iggy. You're much taller than I had imagined!" Iggy got all smug then straightened himself up. "And you must be Nudge. Aren't you just adorable?" Nudge giggled "And you, you're Max, you are like my idol." Oh pshaw I just live my life. It's nothing really. The then girl looked around. "Where are Fang, Gazzy and Angel?"

"I don't know." I said sadly.

"We think they're in Australia though." Iggy snickered at Nudge's comment.

"That's horrible! How'd it happen?"

"We tried to fly in this" Iggy said while waving his arms toward the storm clouds.

"So what are y'all going to do?"

"I don't know, find a place to stay at and go over the plan."

"You mean you don't have a place to stay at?"

"No but I've got my card."

"Nonsense, you can't be spending money with that card you don't know who might be tracking that thing!" Wow someone who understands, maybe this girl isn't half bad after all.

"Y'all should stay with me! I can sneak you into my basement then once everyone's asleep so you can eat and whatnot." I didn't know if I could trust her. This all sounded good and she didn't look like much so if need be I could take her on heck even Nudge could take her on with no arms. I wish Angel were here now.

"Oh can we please? Can we? Huh? Huh? Pleeeeeease Max? She seems nice and not in an evil whitecoat way." Nudge begged.

"She sounds okay to me" Iggy added

"Yeah and I know the city so maybe I can help." The girl offered.

"Argh! Fine!" Every one just needed to shut up!

"Okay wait here I just need to get some stuff and then we'll head to my house!" she ran off into the gas station.

I turned to my half-flock, "Look for exits; first sign of trouble LEAVE. Don't get used to this we need to find them. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am! Iggy saluted.

The girl came out of the gas station carrying some groceries.

"Okay guys follow me. I live just up the alley." While we were walking I realized I didn't even know this girls name.

"Hey you never mentioned your name."

"Oh how silly of me," she stopped and turned to me with an out stretched hand "I'm Nancy and I'm 15 years old" she said.

"Alright then know that I actually know your name let's get a move on." I told her.

Pretty soon we came upon a gate and Nancy lead us through it.

"Here we are!" she announced.

It was a nice house, not quite Anne's house nice but it sure beat the heck out of a shady motel on the outskirts of town.

"Okay so here is the basement. Just hop through this window. Stay quiet and make yourselves at home. I got to go the other way but I'll come and get you as soon as everyone else goes to bed. Sound good?"

"Yeah thanks"

"Oh and don't worry about food. We have plenty because my little brother is in boy scouts and we always have his den over."

"Alright cool, see you later then." And with that she walked away. I turned to Nudge and Iggy getting down to business. "I'm going to go down there first and check things out. When I give you the okay, come on down." Iggy and Nudge nodded as I disappeared into Nancy's basement. It was actually pretty nice; it had a big screen TV, 2 couches and a chair, a fireplace and a bath room, very homey.

After checking out all the closets and such as quietly as I could, I called them in.

"It's about darn time! It's freaking freezing out there!" Iggy whisper yelled. Oxymoron much?

"WOW! This place is great; much better than a cave or motel!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Nudge keep it down!"

"Oh, sorry Max."

"Okay then let's go over the plan then, shall we?" I said while seating myself in front of the table and laying out the map we bought. I really need to get him back. Wait did I just think only about Fang and how much I needed him? I'm starting to think that Angel might be right and I might be in love with my best friend.

**Oh yeah faxness! You should be seeing a lot more of it soon! Next chapter is from Fang's POV! Review please even anonymous reviews are excepted!**


	5. AN Sorry!

**Hey to all of our faithful readers out there this is coffelover369 here. We are terribly sorry for the late update and the fact that this will show up in your mailboxes as a chapter update when it's not. We both hate doing these author note things but we wanted to apologize for missing our weekly update promise. Bre (roughdiamond5) has been very sick lately and hasn't been able to get out her chapter, maybe you guys should PM her some virtual chicken noodle soup so she can get better. So I have taken over doing her chapter for her since she gave me a guideline of how she wanted it to go but I won't be able to get it posted until Thursday at the latest due to 2 massive projects I have to do for school. Again we are very sorry for this but we hope you all will understand.**

**Best wishes, **

**Nancy and Bre**


	6. So This is Family?

**Hey all! C'est moi, roughdiamond5! So sorry for the delay, I am feeling better, but I'm working on two stories besides this and the one I'm doing with Green.Winged.Mistress, plus coffeelover369's computer completely crashed and she needs to reinstall everything. In short, our lives have been chaos. I'll respond to the reviews really quickly and then we shall begin the chapter. Sound good?**

**liveurlifexx33: You're paranoid? I guess it's not as rare as I think then. :P Haha, hi Max! Sorry 'bout the flirting with Fang, but it's really Iggy that Bre's interested in. Don't kill her Max, she's an awesome reviewer! Nope, I haven't heard of Peppy the cheerleader but it's nice to be acquainted.**

**ILuvEmmettandFang: Thank you, and you were the only one to ask for a hug from Fang, which I find absolutely hilarious:D**

**aviator301: Well we can't leave the Flock out there on their own, can we? That'd kinda suck, especially since a storm's going on. Thank you for both of the reviews!**

**dreamweaver2: Yup, it's called a cul-de-sac (where Fang, Gazzy, and Angel landed) but I don't think Fang would know that much about suburbs so I didn't call it that. Hehehe, yes, Bre's parents are going to be quite surprised when they get home from work…well, thank you for the two extremely sweet reviews!**

**Green.Winged.Mistress: I was hoping I could get someone to laugh with the "who is this Breanna" comment. :D My ferrets are rather cute, but Watni bit me just yesterday so maybe later I'll have Fang step on him. Thanks for the two entertaining reviews!**

**Makmay04: Aww thank you, you made both mine and coffeelover369's days!!! You rule!**

**Well, now that those are done with, onto the chapter! Hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 5: So This is a Family…**

**POV Fang**

I woke up sitting on itchy carpet with a blanket covered in duct tape sprawled on top of me. Wait, how did I end up here? I jolted up and looked around. Gazzy had fallen asleep in front of the T.V, which was broadcasting Blue's Clues at the moment, and Angel's head was drooping on the insulated wall at the other end of the basement.

"Ahem." A cough came from beyond the wall of pillows, and Bre stumbled into the side of the unfinished basement that had carpet. "Sleep well?"

"What?" I looked around groggily. It was hardly morning, according to the window well. Oh crap, I shouldn't have slept so long! I sprung up and headed to scoop up Gazzy.

"Calm down, I didn't poison them or anything." Bre laughed, and I straightened up, careful to keep my serious expression. "I wanted to visit before I leave for school."

"Oh." I stared at her. This girl was still a little weird to me. She didn't seem to panic like all the people at the football stadium when she saw our wings, and instead took us into her basement without a thought. No teenager would do that.

"Okay…" She tried to break the silence. "So here are the rules if you don't want my folks to find you here. Mom and dad already left, and they come home around six. I come home at three, so that'll leave you a few hours to hang out here. Help yourselves to the food, and you can do anything you want as long as the blinds are closed. Oh, and one more thing." Bre turned around and walked through the makeshift wall, calling "BUD!"

"Who's Bud?" Gazzy asked sleepily from behind me, having just stirred.

"My brother." Bre smiled as the stairs literally shook and creaked. As soon as the noises stopped rousing Angel, a boy, maybe age ten, came out of the stairwell.

"Bre, there are NO people-" He stopped himself short when he saw us. Gazzy, Angel, and I looked over this boy who didn't seem to be at all like his older sister. The boy was a freckled blonde, while Bre had brown, wavy hair and faintly pink skin, not to mention the differences in body build. They only seemed to have the same blue eyes, and even then Bre had a grayish tone to hers while her younger brother's were electric.

"I _told_ you they were here!" Bre beamed at us while the kid was busy gawking at Gazzy, who seemed to be like a twin to him in appearance. "Bud, meet Fang, Gazzy, and Angel, the three main characters in Maximum Ride. Guys, this is my little brother, Brandon." She paused as the T.V changed from Blue's Clues to Dora the Explorer. "Oh crap, it's seven, I gotta go!" With that she ran up the stairs and out of sight (but not out of hearing distance, because the house was probably made of styrofoam with all the creaking it did).

"So…" Brandon was still cautiously checking us out, then shook his head and turned to Gazzy. "Your name's Gazzy, right?"

"Yeah." Gazzy nodded.

"Bre told me you like bombs and stuff like that, right?" Brandon checked.

"Depends, do you have anything I can use to make one?" Gazzy asked hopefully, and I shook my head.

"I dunno, but I know almost everything about guns and weapons and wars, I just don't know a lot about bombs." Brandon grinned. "Hey, there's a recording of Future Weapons on the T.V upstairs, wanna watch?"

"What's Future Weapons?" Gazzy raised an eyebrow.

" It's a T.V show that shows some of the newest weapons they made." Brandon explained anxiously. "C'mon, I've only got half an hour before I need to leave for the bus!" He ran up the stairs, with Gazzy trampling after him.

"Fang?" Angel rubbed her eyes from the dollhouse corner. "Can we have some breakfast please?"

"Sure." I helped her up and together we climbed up the stairs. There was a door on our left, a bathroom straight in front of us, and a gap on the right that led to another half of the house. The living room was crammed with toys for the ferrets (speaking of which, their cage was in a built-in T.V box), and a dinning room and kitchen lined up behind the living room with no walls separating them. If it wasn't so dirty (for example, the bricks lying on the carpet), I'd say it was a fancy place. Or at least, better than what we've seen so far.

Angel trotted over to the kitchen and opened the gigantic pantry, and my eyes widened by a centimeter when I saw what was inside. There hadn't been so much food in front of me since Anne's place! Cheetos, Lays, brownie mix, Red Bull, Lucky Charms…I could hardly imagine what the dinners were like. Gazzy cheered from the living room, and I turned to witness an explosion with some new gun on the T.V. Better feed him too. I browsed through the rest of the kitchen and pulled out some pancake mix and pre-cooked bacon in a plastic baggie.

How did Iggy manage this? I shoved the bag in the microwave and set it for two minutes, but in forty-five seconds it started snapping and popping and drawing everyone's attention. When I stopped it and reached inside to see if it was done, the bacon sizzled and almost singed my finger, and the bag got ripped so bacon grease dripped all over the floor.

"You need to take it out of the bag." I knew Brandon was behind me because this entire house was as creaky as the stairwell, but I didn't think he'd take the bag from me and shake the contents out onto a plate. Ignoring his comment, Angel took one fresh from the plate and started juggling it in both her hands as she chewed.

"It's not bad, Fang." She finished chewing and smiled sweetly at me. I knew she was lying to make me feel better, but she was still a good girl to say it. I twitched a smile and moved on to pancakes. If meat was so hard for me to make, then a pastry might be easier. Sadly, it was anything but, because it required a stove and a pan. It took me ten minutes to figure out the stove and get it to what seemed to be the right heat, and then when I poured the stirred batter in the pan, it just glopped out of the bowl and flowed over the sides, spilling of the counter. Was that supposed to happen? I thought not, and scooped some out as best as I could until I had something like a decent pancake. It bubbled for a few minutes, then I guessed by the gray steam coming from the bottom it was time to flip it. But I grabbed a fork to scrape it off the pan, which it didn't need, so the pancake tore in half when I poked it. And even better, when I flipped the sides, they were burnt! It took me at least five tries to make one decently-cooked, whole pancake, and even then it was puny.

"So Fang, what's for breakfast?" Gazzy called from the couch as Brandon slipped on his shoes and Angel sat patiently at the table.

"Pancakes." I said, then flopped some shreds of other attempts onto two plates. That just meant I had to decide who got the one pancake I cooked right. After a moment of debating, I decided to reward Angel for her comment about my bacon-cooking skills and slid it on her plate. Just as I was going to serve it to her, though, Brandon walked by clad in a winter coat and a backpack and took my perfect pancake in his hands and ate it like a breakfast bar!

"Thanks Fang, gotta go, bye!" He thanked me over his shoulder as he slammed the back door. That got me a little ticked, but I served the torn pancakes like nothing happened.

"Wow, they're…" Gazzy picked one up with his two fingers and wiggled it around. "What did they do to you to make you kill them?"

"But they're pancakes if you taste them." Angel defended me. "Can I have some syrup please?" I nodded and grabbed some from the pantry.

"We have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do?" When I finished that sentence, my stomach growled at me. I didn't make anything for myself yet!

"You can have some of mine, Fang." Angel offered her sticky plate to me with an equally sticky and innocent face, but I shook my head.

"You need it more than me." I told her.

"I'm gonna look at Brandon's recordings and see if they talk about Big Papa." Gazzy slouched on the couch and flipped through the TiVo for something I probably didn't know or care about.

"I'm gonna play with the ferrets and the dolls downstairs." Angel glanced over at the ferrets in the cage that were looking at her eagerly. The brown one named after her was even leaning on the bars with her front paws as if she wanted to be let out right then.

"Fine." I nodded, and Angel put her dish in the sink and went to unlatch the cage. I decided to look through the rest of the house. This situation was still weird to me, even if Gazzy and Angel liked their T.V and ferrets and abundant food. Maybe Bre wouldn't let us out to find Iggy and Nudge and Max.

Max. I felt a pang of worry. What if she wasn't alright? Nudge and Iggy could be left all alone without her, not that I doubted they'd find shelter and a way to contact us on their own. But if she had another brain attack, it could be pretty nasty. I had to find her and the rest of them soon before something happened that kept us apart longer.

The second floor of the house didn't have anything interesting, two bedrooms on the left of the stairs, a bathroom straight ahead, and a hallway on the right that led to an office that overlooked the library on the first floor. The parents' bedroom was clean. Well, not clean as in the floor was picked up, but they weren't working for the School or the Institute. But the computer in the office needed a password, so I couldn't be absolutely sure.

The three windows that looked out onto the street were still caked in snow, and it didn't show any sign of slowing with those grey clouds. I bit my lip. Unless Max found some shelter, they were toast in that weather. But looking further down, I saw a gray laptop resting on the cushion of the loveseat, just begging to be hacked into! This I had to see.

**Sorry guys, this'll have to do, I swear there's something interesting in the laptop but you know, my projects and coffeelover369's computer, they kinda take up all our attention, so it might be a while before we can post again. I know, it sucks, and sorry again but next you'll se how Max fairs with Nancy! Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	7. something isn't right

**Hola eres mi coffelover369, and I'm here with the next chapter in our story. I would like to thank you all for your awesome reviews! You really do make our day. As always I want to give a big shout out to Nicki, because you have to read my handwriting that is worse than a drunken monkey's and your editing skillidge is fantazmagorical! Now read on to find out what happens to Max and her half of the flock and as always review!**

**Chapter 6** There's something not right here...

**MPOV**

I woke up this morning on something very soft and immediately began to panic. Now most of you out there are thinking 'Why would she panic?' well I bet all, if not most of you, haven't had to spend the majority of your life on the run, sleeping in the trees, forest floors and/or subway tunnels. So anyhow, I woke up to the sound of Nancy's mom waking her and her brother up at 6:30.

"Aww mom do you really think that with all the snow we got there going to have school today?"

"Well evidently your principal thinks very highly of his school and won't let a mere blizzard shut it down." Her mom said rather sarcastically. I take it she doesn't like snow very much or Nancy's principal or maybe both. "Now get up!"she yelled. Honestly who needs school? I mean look at me, I've only been in an actual school, school for like 6 months out of my entire 15 years of existence and I turned out fine. Right?

All of the commotion woke up Iggy and Nudge, and of course the first words out of Nudge's mouth were,

"Max I'm hungry when do we get to eat?"

"We've got to wait until Nancy's family leaves, alright?"

"Okay"

After a half an hour of grumbling from upstairs and Nudge complaining of hunger pains, they finally left and Nancy came down to brief us dressed like an Eskimo.

"How did you all sleep last night?" she asked

"Pretty good. I had this really weird dream that I was flying through the sky and all the clouds were cotton candy so I would just fly through the clouds and eat them and mmhph hreayh ighgyf!" Nudge glared at Iggy for covering her mouth while she was telling her dream.

"Well that's good, oh so anyway I came down to tell you that you pretty much have free roam of the house, pantry included. But if I were you guys I'd stay inside today because it's bitter cold and it's snowing, of course I have to go to school which is really dumb," she ranted. Boy she can really give Nudge a run for her money. "so my mom and brother leave at 7 every morning and come home around sixish. I'll be home well before then at 2:30.Wait no I lied there is one room you can't go in and that's my mom's office. It's off limits even to me and my brother so don't feel left out. Well I have to go catch my carpool see you soon and remember the office is off limits. Bye!" And with that she left and I got very curious. By her telling me that it was off limits she actually told me "Hey Max there's this room in my house that no one is aloud into so feel free to check it out." So me being me, I was going to do just that.

"Iggy, go make some breakfast, I'm going to check out the rest of the house." Iggy gave me a knowing smirk and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his lock picking kit.

"Just in case." He said.

So we all headed up stairs. Iggy and Nudge headed straight for the kitchen while I scoped out the first floor. This really is a pretty nice house; a really big living room with another big screen TV, a dining room, and a really big kitchen with stainless steel appliances. It all looked very fancy, perfect for broadening Iggy's culinary talents.

Upstairs there were five doors. Door number one was a bathroom. Number two was a little boys room. It was decked out in cars and car related items. Anyone want to take a guess on what he's into? The next room was Nancy's. It was covered in posters of bands and a bunch of drawings that weren't half bad.

After that was the master bedroom, very plain. And of course her mom's office was the very last door on the left and it was the only one that was locked. How cliche. I took out Iggy's kit and proceeded to pick the lock. A couple of minutes later, yes minutes just don't tell Iggy, I heard a satisfying click. I couldn't help but wonder what she had locked up in here that even her own kids couldn't see. I opened the door.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. Iggy and Nudge ran up stairs only to break out in laughter once they got up there. Why you ask; I had screamed about a bear skin carpet on the floor.

"Go eat your breakfast! Now!" I yelled. They did as they were told but they had to hold each other up while they walked down the stairs. I turned back to her office. She had three filing cabinets, a desk drawer and a computer. I decided to start with the drawers then head to the filing cabinets because I knew I would need Nudge in here to go through the computer and I don't want her in here laughing at me just yet. I'll let it blow over a bit.

So the desk was a bust; just manuals, taxes and office supplies. Next I moved onto the filing cabinets. The first one was report cards for Nancy and her brother, who's name I found out to be Thomas. The next one was on the mom's work and I found out her name was Suzanne Burnside. The very last filing cabinet was a carry over from the work one but the last drawer was different. It had files with a bunch of names on them and they looked really old. I was about to read it when I heard Nancy yell.

"Thanks for the ride!" Shoot she's home! I closed all the drawers as fast as I could and quickly locked the door then dive bombed into Nancy's room right as she walked in the door. Perfect timing Max! Just then I noticed the time, 11:30. Hey she said she'd be home at 2:30!

"Oh Iggy lunch smells amazing! Do you mind if I have some?" she asked.

"Of course not, but it will be a while." he said rather pridefully. This girl is making his ego explode. What am I going to do with him?

"Hey where's Max?" asked asked

"Upstairs" he chuckled. I'm am so not going to live that one down. I hope Fang doesn't find out. Oh of course he will he can always read me like that not to mention Iggy and Nudge will tell him. I felt a pang of sadness thinking about him. Don't worry I'm on my way. I got serious faced just before Nancy reached her room.

"So what are you doing home so early?" I asked her.

"They cancelled school because hardly anybody showed up!" she said happily. "So what are you doing?"

"Just looking at these pictures, they're pretty good."

"Thank you. I taught myself." Wow, not bad for self taught. "So do you have a plan yet?" she asked while getting on the computer.

"Maybe I could leave him a message on his blog. He looks at that thing everyday, just about."

"Oh alright, here just let me check my e-mail." she told me."Wow 6 from Bre, and they are all marked urgent. Okay, let's see what this is all about." she clicked on an e-mail and my jaw dropped. Nancy read it out loud,

_"OMG Nancy! You'll never guess what happened to me in a million years! I was walking my ferrets and when I saw these three kids in the middle of my cul-de-sac and when I got closer I noticed one of them had wings sticking out and it was the flock! Oh Nancy isn't that the most amazing thing ever? But the sad thing is Max, Iggy and Nudge are missing and they don't know where they went to. E-mail me back soon k? This is HUGE!"_

I was completely dumbfounded. This is way too coincedental to be true. Something's up.

"Wow," Nancy sighed alittle surprised "I guess we are clones after all."

"What did you just say?"

"Bre, she's my clone. We look alike, we act alike, we like the same things. It's kinda weird." she said but then she saw the look on my face. "Oh don't take that seriously it's kind of our thing. Don't think we actually are clones."

"What's her name and where does she live." I demanded. Nancy looked shocked at my sudden change in tone but in my life, clones are a legitamate concern.

"Uh, uh Breanna Havercate and she lives in Colorado Springs." she stuttered. Wait Breanna Havercate, why does that sound familiar? Oh. My. Gosh. She was one of the names in the weird files in her mom's office.

"Looks like we have a plan now." I yelled while running down stairs. Iggy and Nudge rushed out of the kitchen.

"Let's go!" I ordered. "I'll tell you what's up when we are." I crashed through the door and into a man.

"Hello Maxie, it's been far to long since I have seen you." the man said sickly sweet.

"Damn."

**An hour prior...**

A lady walked into the Director' office fearing for her life because of what she was about to say.

"Director, I have some bad news." said the lady very timidly.

"Yes?"

"It seems the flock have found out about experiments 0-5-963R and 0-5-963T and are currently residing in their households." the lady said while flinching slightly.

"Good," this was not the answer the lady was anticipating "bring all of them in. It is about time we see how the clones are doing anyway. Give the orders for their capture."

"Yes ma'am." stuttered the lady and turned on her heels to do the bidding.

"Oh and Ms. Burnside," she turned. "good work."

"Thank you ma'am." and with that she left.

**que dramatic music Awesome twist of events, no? Review and tell us what you think!**


	8. What The Heck?

**Hey everyone, can you believe I need my internet to lose itself before I find time to update? And speaking of internet being down, I can't thank anyone, but let me tell you, your guys' interviews were TOTALLY fun to read, you completely made both mine and coffeelover369's days with them! Once I get my internet back I shall send this chapter to her and she will post, just to speed up the updating process, so no specific thank you's. Except this one:**

**THANK YOU BESTEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHO ARE MY FRIENDS AND WILL ALWAYS MAKE US FEEL BETTER IF YOU KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, not too specific. But you do know you're great. :D**

**Chapter 8: What the Heck?**

**POV Fang**

I opened the gray laptop, which sprang to life and booted up. The screen turned blue and stated Breanna's name, with the sign "two programs running" underneath it. Well no duh. I clicked the icon, and after the internet turned itself on, I saw an overloaded email page with three thousand, eight hundred something messages. So we all learned that Bre was a pack rat, but that wasn't exactly going to help me know if she was safe or not.

What if I read some of her emails? Out of three thousand, eight hundred something messages, there had to be something worth reading. She had a ton of emails from someone named Katie, so I started with the largest message. I'll spare you the details, but that email alone was completely ridiculous. They talked so much about rubber ducks and something called Hairspray and used their characters in conversations!

"Do they really?" Angel asked from my right, and though I felt like jumping, I only blinked. "So if they have characters, do they use them in stories?" 

I shrugged and rolled through the rest of the email. They exchanged more nonsense, fully aware that they were weird (they even said it a few times). This was what normal teens acted like? I didn't want to know. Maybe Breanna would be saner with another person.

"Who's Nancy?" Angel pointed to another name on the screen. I clicked on the email, which was pretty short, but Breanna's last response stopped me short.

"_OMG Nancy! You'll never guess what happened to me in a million years! I was walking my ferrets and when I saw these three kids in the middle of my cul-de-sac and when I got closer I noticed one of them had wings sticking out and it was the flock! Oh Nancy isn't that the most amazing thing ever? But the sad thing is Max, Iggy and Nudge are missing and they don't know where they went to. E-mail me back soon k? This is HUGE!_"

She told her?? Traitor, she was a huge traitor! I had to get Gazzy and Angel out of here before she announced it to more people. Only I was allowed to do that with the blog. Speaking of the blog, as long as I had a computer I may as well see if Max could read my message. She had the computer case when we were separated, so I had to take all the steps of signing into my account and posting.

"_Hey everyone, Fang here. Heard of the storm going on in Colorado? We got caught up in that yesterday. We tried to fly through it, but the currents sort of dragged me, Gazzy, and Angel away from Max, Nudge, and Iggy. We're somewhere south of Castle Rock, and Max, Iggy, and Nudge are somewhere north. Luckily, a girl found us on her street, and now we're camping out in her basement. I'm not sure I trust her, but Gazzy and Angel don't mind, at least._

_Max, if you're reading this, we're waiting out the storm, then we're going to-_" 

"I'm home!" A door swung open, and I slammed the laptop shut as Breanna stomped through the back door. "We got an early dismissal because of the blizzard."

"It's snowing that hard?" Gazzy peeked out the window. "Whoa, I don't remember seeing snow like this!"

"Yeah, well, that's Colorado for ya." Breanna came over to the coat closet and started peeling off her wet coat. "What are you doing, Fang?"

"He was looking through your email just a few seconds ago." Angel came from behind her and made her jump.

"My email?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"Why are you telling Nancy about us?" I retorted. If she knew I didn't trust her, she might kick us out, or if she really was untrustworthy, she could just call the School to tell them to take us now.

"Oh, that email." Breanna sighed. "I told Katie about you guys too."

"Yeah, but Fang only looked at one message, so it wasn't as new as the one you sent." Angel responded for me as my eyes widened. What were we, some sort of joke or something?

"Look, Fang, you have no idea how cool this is. Famous book characters in MY house!" She shook her head. "I need to tell someone, and even if my best friend and original won't believe me, I'll still be able to get it out. And besides, they're on the internet! If I told someone at my school, they'd want to come home and see you." Well, when she put it that way…I still didn't trust her, but at the very least, she had a fair reason.

"What do you mean by 'original'?" Gazzy walked in. He probably heard the explanation while he was in the kitchen, because he was munching through a bag of chips.

"Oh, that." Breanna smiled. "Nancy is one of my friends. We met on a website when she saw my profile, and, well, we're like _really_ alike. Like, we look the same, and we like the same things, and I never heard her voice, but we probably sound the same. But since she's older than me, we can't say we're long-lost twins or anything, so one of us came up with the idea of me being Nancy's clone. So now Nancy calls me 'clone', and I call her 'original'."

"How did you get to be clones then?" Angel sat on the wooden coffee table, looking fairly interested.

"Oh boy, how to explain this." Breanna bit her lip, looking down. "I guess we have this theory that they got Nancy to the School and cloned her to make me, and then they sent us back to separate houses just to see how different we'd act if we were far apart. My family moves a lot, though, so we ended up within miles of each other."

"So do you have any other clones or something?" Gazzy raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno." Breanna shrugged. "But we're really good friends, we've even been talking about writing a story together since we both like to write." 

"Wait. You think you came from the School?" I blurted, completely ignoring her last sentence. She thought a normal girl like her with no mutations could just be released by the spawn of Satan and live a normal life?

"Yeah, sure. Mad scientists don't always mutate things and test them just for the benefit of seeing them cringe." She said, acting like this was a logical explanation. "Although, I wouldn't put it past them to enjoy it." Ah, there we go, reality kicked in. But before someone could say anything, the door squeaked open and slammed shut before I could turn my head to see what it was.

"Bre." Brandon held his back against the door, panting.

"Jeez, are the neighbor boys after you _again_?" Breanna calmly strode to the door, led her brother to the sitting room, and took his jacket off. He shook her away.

"No, not that. There were some guys in a van outside, and they looked at me, and they drove the truck over down our street, and now they're waiting outside because they saw me go inside!"

"What did the truck look like?" I snapped, immediately thinking of the School. Even if Breanna wasn't with them, one of her friends might be.

"Red. Tinted windows." Brandon panted back. Sounded like them.

"Come on." I stood up from the couch and took Angel's hand. "Gazzy, put down the chips. We're leaving."

"NO!" Breanna retorted. "You can't leave in this blizzard! Even if you lose them, you'll get lost!"

"We can't be trapped here." I almost yelled.

"You're not trapped, you just don't trust me!" Breanna matched my tone.

"Window!" Gazzy exclaimed, and everyone glanced at the window-seat to see a dark man peeking through the slit of blinds. Angel shrieked, and the man ducked. Behind him was the van that Brandon had described just seconds ago.

"Let's go!" This time I was shouting, and Breanna sighed.

"Basement. Get out through one of the window wells." A crash was heard from the stairwell leading to the basement, and Brandon ran to look.

"Not the basement, not the basement!" He skidded to us as creaks sounded and our best friend the flyboy stomped up to grin a mechanical grin at me. Even more shattered the glass in the living room.

"RUN!" I roared, and broke through a barrier of flyboys to the stairs. Angel, Gazzy, Breanna, and Brandon all scurried up while I kicked away anyone that tried to follow us. Breanna led us to the blue-painted room that I figured to be hers, and together with Gazzy and Brandon, we shoved the dresser in front of the door.

"NOW you're trapped!" Breanna slid the blinds open and showed us the number of red trucks parked around the street, each overflowing with flyboys. One stood on top of a van and directed something to some of the men. They took some small rectangle and held it to the garage underneath us, and soon the roof was smoking.

"They're trying to burn us out!" Angel screamed. "And we're trapped!"

"No, we're not trapped." Gazzy stood by the dresser-covered door and looked up, where we saw an almost-invisible trap door.

"But mom and dad never let us go up there, it's probably-" Breanna started.

"It's a way out, Bre, who cares?" Brandon panicked. "I can smell smoke! Fang, you're tough, break into there!" I cleared some space and climbed onto the dresser, making sure not to hit my head. With a grunt, I managed to break through the plaster seal, and poked into a secret crawlspace. I reached for Angel, then Gazzy, and pulled them up right as the flyboys started ramming into the door, trying to smash through.

"You too!" I reached for Breanna, who looked at me weird, but grabbed on. She was much harder to lift, being human and all, but after a minute I managed to hoist her up. Brandon followed her, climbing up the dresser like a monkey. Gazzy was crouching around, feeling the walls for a weak spot.

"Found it!" He announced. "Anyone have anything hard?"

"I'll get it." Brandon told him, and slipped down the gap and fetched a purple office chair from Breanna's desk. He heaved it up, and I used it to smash a decently-sized hole right as the flyboys managed to break the barrier and flood in. Angel and Gazzy swooped out with hardly enough time or space to stretch their wings. Brandon yelled, and Breanna and I witnessed the flyboys drag him out of the trapdoor and out of sight.

"BUD!" Breanna bellowed, but I grabbed her, pulled my wings out of my shirt, and threw both of us out of the hole. God, this girl was so heavy we were almost to the ground before I caught us! "Go to the field." She whimpered into my shoulder, and I nodded to Angel and Gazzy, who soared so high that (hopefully) the flyboys wouldn't see us land so close to them. Really, we were only a street away, but the trees in this valley were so dense that hopefully no one could see us. Breanna leaped out of my arms when she was two feet from the ground, and crashed into the grass.

"He's gone." I thought she whispered. "They took my brother!" Her voice grew louder, and I had to slap my hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling.

"At least he's not in the fire anymore." Gazzy gazed at the smoke rising from her house.

"Can anyone see us here?" I asked Breanna, and she shook her head.

"Are there really mice down here?" Angel pointed to a sign up the hill that explain that this was a mouse habitat. She nodded again, half in tears. "Calm down, see, the fire trucks are here already!" Now Angel was speaking to Breanna like she was a ferret.

"So, now what?" Gazzy turned to me.

"We're not getting anywhere in this storm." I shook my head. "But if we hitch a ride or something, we can probably head north and find Max."

"And what about my brother?" Breanna stood up. "What are they going to do with him?" 

"Maybe we can find him after we find Max." Angel compromised.

**After the escape**

"Sir, this is all we found." A flyboy threw Brandon at a stern woman's feet. This was all that they could capture? He wasn't an experiment. The Director was going to have her killed for this.

"You didn't capture 'the Flock'?" She sneered at their name, trying to ease herself with ridicule. "You didn't capture experiment 0-5-963R?"

"No." The mechanical Eraser shook its head.

"Then tell me, where HAVE they gone?"

"We believe they are hiding out, and will most likely attempt to save this one or find the other half of their group." It answered in a monotone.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Brandon hissed, trying to stand up. The flyboy put a foot at the boy's chest.

"Send him to the California branch. And keep a lookout over the state of Colorado." The woman commanded. "We need to find the hybrids and the clone before they can be together again."

**Okay, not my best stuff, but it's something, right?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I will thank you by name next time when you do, but either way, please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
